Why Me?
by Black-Rose3245
Summary: I don't want to put a summary on it because I think that it will ruin the story! It will be very long when I am done! CAUTION! IF YOU HAVE A 'TENDER STOMACH' AND DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ALSO HAS VERY ADULT CONTENT! MATURE!
1. Ow

Ch. 1- Sonics Side

I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR SHADOW OR ANYTHING!

I could hear the people screaming as I ran towards the lasers. Everyone else was running away, completely unaware that I was there to save them. More lasers came down, trying to kill me. I hate Eggman. He is so stupid, and his plans never work. I heard someone curse behind me, not Eggman, obviously. It sounded like Shadow. _"Why would he be following me"_ I thought. Another laser came down. I moved to the right, but it hit my foot anyway. I fell down with a scream. I never knew those lasers hurt so much, since I have never been hit by one. A second laser came down at me. _"Well shit. There goes my life"_ I thought.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into their arms, cradling me like a baby.

"What's a matter Faker? A little laser too much for ya?" I looked up to see Shadow. _"So it _was_ him following me. Interesting."_

"Shadow? What are you doing here? Why are you following me? Where…?" I was cut short when Shadow set me down behind a house. I was horrified.

"What are you doing? You can't just leave me here!"

"Tell me Faker? How were you planning on defeating Eggman and his machine of evil lasers, with a hurt foot?" He smirked down at me, and I glared up at him.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. He had me there. Wait, what was he doing? "Shadow? What are _you_ planning on doing, if you're leaving me here?"

"Um. I was planning on defeating him myself. I mean, if you can't walk, how are you supposed to stop him. You never did answer that." I sighed, what could I say. 'I was planning on fighting off the pain and stopping him.' No, that wouldn't work, he'd laugh at me, if Shadow was capable of laughing.

"Exactly. So, here I go, see ya later Faker." He started walking away.

"Shadow! Wait." He turned back, a look of annoyance on his face. "Um, thanks for helping me and…be careful." I looked down at the ground, not being able to look at him. I'd never thanked him before, or ever cared if he got hurt. I always thought that he deserved it, but…things are changing now. It seems that I like him. I heard Shadow walk back to where I was sitting. He knelt down in front of me. He lifted my chin with his head, so that I had to look at him.

"Thanks Faker." He paused, and it was silent for a minute, at least, it would have been without the lasers and people screaming. "Well, I'd better go save the world for ya." He smiled just a little bit, but it was enough. I gasped and my eyes widened. His smile got bigger. He got up to leave, again, but paused. He only said these words, "By the way, Faker, you're blushing." Before I could say anything, he was gone, running out to do my job. I looked after him, hoping he was going to be all right. I muttered out loud, to no one but me, "I love you Shadow."

Sorry for such a short chapter! The other ones are better and longer. There will be 'fluff' (as people call it) in the 7th or 8th chapter and beyond (but not EVERY chapter after words)


	2. Pleasant Surprise

_Ch. 2- Shadows Side_

I tripped at hearing Sonics words. Sonic…loves me! You don't know it Sonic, but I heard you…. I stopped in front of Eggman's machine, so he could see me.

"WHAT? BUT…YOU'RE NOT SONIC!" Eggman said, very confused.

"You're right. I'm not. I'm a friend of Sonic. Names Shadow. I already know you, Eggman. Tell me, why do you want to kill my friend?" I asked him. I was kind of having fun with him, messing with his mind.

"That's none of your business!" he screamed at me.

"I think it is. I mean, he is my friend and all. I want to know why you want to kill him. I heard you killed his family." As I said this, I saw a green hedgehog pop up, in there with Eggman. Manic, I remembered suddenly only from a picture of him Sonic showed me once. I saw a pink hedgehog (Sonia) crying in Manic's arms.

I pulled out a chaos emerald…don't ask where….

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted. I could see the other's faces. Eggman was starting to look worried, Manic looked relieved, and Sonia stopped crying.

I first broke the lasers off of Eggman's machine. I then broke into the main control center, shutting down the power. I dropped behind Manic and Sonia. I picked them up in my arms, (Sonia clinging to me, Manic doing the same) and got out.

"NOOOOO!" Eggman shouted. "YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" He screamed at me, but I ignored him.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" I shouted to them. I ran as fast as I could to where Sonic was. I stopped behind the building, and set them down. I dropped to the ground, the chaos emerald was losing it's effect, and fast.

"Shadow?" I heard Sonic say.

"Give… me… a… minute…" I said, panting. This had never taken so much out of me. "I brought you a surprise." I looked up at him. He was staring at Manic and Sonia.

"It…can't be." He said. Manic took a step closer to his brother, as did Sonia.

"Eggman had them locked up. I saved them for you. I remember them, only from pictures you showed me a few times." I said. "I knew they mean a lot to you, and they're the only family you have left."

"Sonia? Manic?" Sonic was still staring, and I couldn't blame him. If my family was here again….I heard Sonic gasp. I looked up, and realized he was crying. Manic and Sonia were crouched down beside him now, both hugging him.

"Oh, big bro. I can't believe it's really you. I thought that Eggman had gotten you."

"Ha!" Sonic laughed, still crying. "I thought that you were both dead. I came home that day…."

"You think he could kill us? No. He didn't want to kill us. He wanted to capture us, and do things…So many times though, I wanted to die. I never want to see him or his bedroom again." Sonia said. I realized, suddenly, what Eggman had done to her, all these years.

"Oh my God, Sonia! He didn't." I was the one that said that. Sonic looked at me, wondering what I was saying. Manic and Sonia also looked at me. They both nodded.

"I am going to KILL HIM! I screamed. All three of them jumped.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sonic yelled.

"Don't worry, Sonia. I'll tell him." I said. I apparently surprised her, because she had a dazed look in her eyes.

"Thank you…."

"Shadow." I told her. She smiled at me, hesitantly, but it was there.

"Sonic." Sonic looked over at me. "Eggman…raped Sonia. Every day that she was there." Sonic looked at me, then at Sonia.

"Is it true, Sonia?" Sonics eyes were full of pain and agony. I couldn't blame him. After what Caspian had done to my sister….

"Yeah. It is. Every day. He would starve us, not give us anything, and kept us locked up, separately, when he wasn't torturing us." Her voice kept breaking, but she kept pushing on. It was now that she had to stop. Sonic held them closer, and closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna go on home, give you guys time to yourselves. Plus I have some stuff to do. Hope to see you guys soon, and not hurt." I gave Sonic a teasing smile (now that he could see it). He smiled back. I started to leave again.

"Shadow?" Sonic called me again. I turned around, another smile on my face.

"Do you have to call me every time I have to leave?" I teased him.

"Yes, I do." He said, playing back. "Anyway, could you, um, actually, help us home. With me hurt and all." He looked down, blushing again.

"Sure. I guess. I'll have to go get my car, but it shouldn't take more than 5 minutes." I said.

"Thanks Shad." He gave me the tiniest of smiles, and I smiled at that.

"Glad I can be of service." I told him. I turned, waited to see if he would say anything else, and ran home.

As I got home, I smiled to myself, but then it disappeared. Sonic loves me, and I didn't say anything to him. Well, he had his brother and sister with him, you couldn't say anything, not with them around. Later though, when we're alone. I got in my black Corvette, and drove to meet Sonic again.


	3. My house at 3:00

Ch. 3- Sonics Side

Shadow is acting stranger. I wonder what has gotten into him. I thought, as soon as he left. I'm glad he got Manic and Sonia back, and I'm glad they're still alive. He smiled! He smiled at me! Shadow pulled up in a black Corvette, 3 minutes later. He got out, looked at me briefly, like there was something he wanted to tell me, but couldn't, not yet. He walked over, and held out his hand. I looked down at Manic and Sonia, looking asleep, in my lap. I looked back up at him, and he rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat, and they jumped.

"If I'm supposed to help your brother, you have to get off of his lap." He said, kinda harshly, but with a small smile.

"Sorry Shadow." Sonia said, blushing. They got off of me, and I took hold of his hand. He pulled me up, and put his arm around me. I blushed, but thanked him (in my mind) for helping me, and my family. Shadow helped me as I hobbled to his car.

"Thanks Shad. Hey? Do you think you could come over tomorrow, around 3:00? I…want to tell you something."

" Yeah. I'd…like that. What about Manic and Sonia? Won't they be there?"

"Yeah. But I'll send them out somewhere, get to know the area."

"But, Sonic! They're you're family! You can't send them off saying 'Have a great time! Don't forget to get me something!' If my family came back…"

Shadow trailed off, leaving his sentence hanging there.

"You never did tell me about your family. I've told you about mine. It's your turn Shad."

"His turn for what?"

"Moving and letting us in." Sonia and Manic said.

"Sorry guys. Sonic and I were just talking. Here, get on in." Shadow said, surprisingly polite.

What has gotten into him?.

Shadow moved out of the way, and Manic and Sonia got in. Sonia leaned in on me, and sighed deeply.

"It's good to be back, brother. I was so worried about you. Every time you fought…him, I would see you, standing there, ready to take on the world if you had to. I wanted to run out and tell you everything, but I couldn't. He kept us locked up, in cages!"

"Sonia. It's ok now, really. I won't let him get you again. You or Manic. And Shadow will help too, if I ask him too. Right Shad?"

"Wait. What? I wasn't really paying attention, you know? Letting you guys have your time together. I don't want to over hear something I shouldn't."

"That is…totally not like you. You eavesdrop every time you can. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just…I know how it is with family, and you get to see them after a while. But you never know how long you have with them…" Shadow let his sentence drift off again. He was doing that every time he talked about his family. I wonder what happened to them. He's never showed me any pictures or talked about them, until now.

"Turn on this street." I said, as Shadow was about to pass it.

"Which one is it, again? I can't remember, cause I've only been there once."

"8th one on the left. There's a reason you have only been there once. No, I will not tell you that reason."

"Awww! Why not man?"

"STOP ACTING DIFFERENTLY!" I nearly screamed. "IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"Ok…but you're already insane! Soooo, this one then? The cottage looking one?"

"Yep. This is it. The cottage. And I am not insane!"

"This looks like…our old house. It's not the same city though."

"I built it, and Tails helped. It's nickname is 'The house of Haunted Memories.' To me, it reminds me of good and bad times."

"I'm sorry bro. We tried fighting, but we couldn't escape. We didn't know where you were, if he had already gotten you, or if you were dead, or what." Manic talked, for one of the first times.

"Ha! He couldn't kill me, or capture me! You shouldn't have worried bro."

"Attention passengers. We have arrived at our destination, Sonic's house." Shadow said, while pretending he had a microphone thing. (Don't know what it's called).

"Ha-ha! Nice one, Shad. Now, help me out. I have no clue how to operate a car."

"Let me guess. Because you've never had to use one before?"

"Totally true. Now, help me out!"

Shadow got out of the car, and opened my door. He held out his hand again, and I took it. He helped me out, and put his arm around me again. I heard Manic and Sonia get out, and began following us.

"Key?"

"There isn't one. It's always open."

"That's not good Sonic. You have to keep your door locked. Someone could come and steal everything. Or walk in and take your family…."

"Shut up!" I surprised myself by sounding so angry and harsh. The fact is bad enough, but to do it at Shadow, that crossed the line.

"Shadow. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's ok. It's my fault. I shouldn't of said that. That was a bit harsh. I'm…sorry Sonic."

Whoa. Shadow saying sorry? He must mean it. He never says sorry, ever.

"O…ok." I didn't know what to say. Shadow opened the door, and set me on my couch. I heard Manic and Sonia gasp, and I turned to look at them. They were frozen, staring at the house.

"It looks exactly like the old house! How…how did you manage it, Sonic?" Sonia asked.

"Um. Sonic? I'm gonna leave you guys be. Have some time together. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Shadow. See you tomorrow. Remember, be here at 3:00."

"Right. Bye." I watched Shadow leave.

"How am I going to tell him?"


	4. Visiting Family

Ch. 4 Shadow's Side

I wonder what Sonic could want? And why he would send his family off to talk with me? Then I remembered him saying that he loves me. Could that be what he wants to talk about? Or about my family? I got in my car and drove towards the cemetery. I had to talk to some people.

I drove up to the gates, and shut off the car. I got out, and started walking. I saw a familiar stone. I stopped in front, and fell to my knees.

"Father." I said. "Sorry I haven't been by to visit. I'm sure you can understand why. It's hard sometimes." I paused. It was hard being here. I haven't seen father in so long. Sometimes, when he was alive, I wanted him to die. He wasn't a loving father, not at all.

"I'm in kind of a rough spot right now. One of my best friends…loves me. I think I love him too, but I don't know. He is really cool, everything I want. I just…can't get over Maria." I paused to take a breath. "I don't know what to do. I saved the world for him today. Eggman was after him again. He hurt his ankle, so I went to help him. I rescued his family too. Eggman had them kept in cages. Only his brother and sister though. His parents are dead. He wants to talk to me tomorrow, at his house. He's gonna send his family off to get to know the place. I can't believe him! Why would he do that?" I couldn't continue. I was getting angry, and it was hard to continue.

"I'm gonna go see mom. Bye father. I'll try to come back soon." I got up, and walked some more, 'till I got to mom's grave. She wasn't in there though. They had to burry an empty casket.

"Hey mom. Sorry I haven't been back. I'm here now though." My voice broke, and a tear slipped out. "I really miss you. I wish you, Winter, and Tyler were here. I really miss all of you. I'm kind of having a hard time right now. One of my best friends…well, he loves me. I think I love him too, but I don't know. He's everything I want, I just don't think I'm over Maria yet. I don't know what to do right now. He wants to talk to me tomorrow. I rescued his family, though, from Eggman, today. He's gonna send them off tomorrow, so he can talk to me. He's told me about his family, and he wants me to tell him about…you, and everybody else. I don't think I can do it. Everybody thinks I'm so strong, but they haven't seen me like this, ever." More tears were falling, like a waterfall. I could not keep it together, not today. Not ever.

"Sorry mom. I have to go home…do some stuff. I'll come back though, soon. Love you. See you around, someday. Bye mom." I got up and ran to the car. I was half blinded though, 'cause of the tears. On my way to the car, I ran into somebody.

"Shadow? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Shit. It was Rouge.

"Hey Rouge. Yeah, it's me. Listen, I gotta go. Have some stuff to do. See ya around. Tell anybody you saw me like this, I'll hunt you down, and kill you."

"Right. I don't doubt you. I won't tell anybody, I swear. Are you ok though. You look like shit." I felt her put her arm around me, and I backed away. I couldn't be near anybody right now.

"Don't touch me!" I growled at her. "Go do whatever you have to do, and leave me alone!" I didn't wait for her reply. I got in my car, and backed out. I drove all the way home, fighting the tears. I'd made fun of Sonic for a hurt ankle, and here I am, crying and feeling pathetic…useless.

I got home, unlocked the door, and walked in. I walked to my bedroom, and sat down on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I sat there, rocking on my bed, tears falling. I started remembering my family, before all the shit happened. The song 'Bruises and Bitemarks' started playing in my head. It brought back more memories. Memories about Winter, and what Caspian did to her. I wanted to kill him, but he…got away. Went out of state, and then committed suicide. He kept Winter alive though, forcing her to remember what he did to her, what he did to our family.

"Arg!" I got up and started pacing, trying to forget, trying to clear my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about them. I went to my bathroom, and pulled out a bottle of pills. I took one of them, then walked to my bedroom. This should keep me asleep for a while, and without dreams. I lied down, and quickly fell asleep.

I'm sure a lot of you are confused…about Shadow and his 'family' but I'm putting a little secret/surprise in this story. It's gonna be a little long, but I think it's a good story…


	5. Be home by 8:30

Ch. 5 Sonic's Side

I slept soundly, with Manic and Sonia beside me. I was a little worried about tomorrow though. What would Shadow think? I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I had to tell Shadow. I can't not tell him! He's like…a chili dog to me! I love them as much as I love Shadow. I sighed deeply, and smelled chili dogs.

I slowly woke up, to the smell of chili dogs…for breakfast! I got out of bed, wincing at my ankle. Still hasn't healed yet. I looked around and noticed Manic and Sonia weren't here. I walked out and to the kitchen. Manic was sitting at the table, eating a muffin, and Sonia was at the stove, making chili dogs.

"Hey! Look who it is Sonia! It's bro! He's awake!"

"So it is! Hey bro. Sit and eat. Bet you're starving. You slept forever!"

"What time is it?" I said, feeling half dead.

"Like, 1:30 dude. We thought you weren't gonna wake up!" He realized what he said, then went pale. "Not like that! Not like that at all! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's ok, bro. I know what you mean. It's ok, really." I sat down next to him, and Sonia set down a plate of 10 chili dogs in front of me. I looked up at her, and she smiled.

"You…you remembered."

"Of course. You were a hound for them when you were younger, so I had a hunch that you still liked them. Looks like I was right."

"Yep, you were certainly right." I said, just finishing my 4th one. "By the way, Shadow's coming over at three today. I have to talk with him…alone. Sorry guys."

"It's ok. I was wanting to look at some stuff anyways. This will give me a nice excuse. Manic, I saw some thing you might like too. We are not splitting up though."

"Wasn't plannin' on it sis."

"Great. So, everything is settled. If you guys could leave at 2:30, so I can get the house ready and all, that'd be great."

"Of course bro. He good friend of yours?" Manic asked.

"Yeah. He's helped me a lot, but also beat me up. It's all cool though. I don't know what I'd do without him…"

"One of those kinds of friends, huh? I get it. Hey, how about we leave at two, so you have even more time to get ready. That sound good?"

"Perfect! Thanks soooo much, guys. You guys are the best ever! I love you both!" I told them.

"Oh man! That only gives us another 10 minutes together, before we have to leave! Darn you sis!" Manic said, but with a smile.

"It's OK. I'm sure you'll have fun looking around and getting some new skateboards! There's a shop that just opened up, it's a few blocks away. And Sonia, there's also a store for you too! Well, kind of for both of ya, it's called Hot Topic. It sells a whole bunch of Goth stuff, but it's really cool!"

"Thanks bro! We'll be sure to check it out, right sis?"

"Sure thing, Manic. Well, let's get ready. Come on!" Sonia drug Manic out of his chair and shoved him into his room.

"Be safe Sonic. Please." Sonia said, suddenly right behind me.

"Of course, Soni." I was confused. It was just Shadow. Just Shadow…how could I say 'just' Shadow. He was a lot more than that.

"Thank you Sonic. I worry about you. I don't want to lose you again!" Her voice broke at the end, and I got up and held her close to me. If she wasn't my sister, it'd be awkward. She was my sister, though, and considering what she'd been through, it was understandable.

"Whoa, what'd I miss here? Soni, are you alright?" Manic stood in the doorway, looking very worried.

"Yeah, Manic. I'm fine. Just…worried, ya know?" She turned around, and wiped away a tear. "Whoa! Cool outfit! Where'd ya get it?" His outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, with little rips in them, a Slipknot t-shirt with a purple Nightmare Before Christmas Jack hoodie.

"Oh, I kept some of your stuff for ya, as a reminder, of good times, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled, but it was one of the most sad smiles I ever saw. He looked hurt to leave, and I felt bad.

"If you want, I can call Shad up and tell him not to come…" I offered to them. It killed me to even think of the words….

"No! Don't do that! If Shadow is one of the friends that you like, need to live, then don't. It's ok, Sonic! I told you I wanted to go out and look at stuff, so its fine!" Sonia said, with Manic repeating some. Sonia looked both mad and happy…but most of all, very demanding.

"Ok. I was just offering it to you guys. Manic, you just looked so hurt to leave, and I had to offer…"

"Yeah, but I saw that look in your eyes, the hurt and pain to even suggest it so, do as Sonia said. Stay here, or go with Shadow or whatever, and have fun. Just give us a call when you want us home."

"Haha, yeah, alright. If you guys don't hear from me before 8:30, I want you guys home, ok? That's before it gets dark, but late enough for people to come out, and plenty of time for you guys to see what you want, right? But call me when you're on your way, if you don't hear from me…" I said, 'cause I had no clue what we'd be doing…

"Yeah, sure bro!" Manic came over and gave me a huge hug, nearly suffocating me.

"Wow, somehow you got stronger!" I told him, as I laughed.

"Ha! Yeah, somehow…I don't know." He said, and laughed with me. I noticed Sonia looking sad, and a little hurt…She caught me looking and looked away.

"Hey, Manic. It's time to leave. Come on."

"Really, already? Wow, time goes fast! Ok, well, see ya later Sonic! Behave!"

"Ha! Of course! Would I ever get in trouble?" I asked jokingly. "Wait! Don't answer that!" I said, as I saw them open their mouths to reply.

"Right, you never get in trouble…" Sonia said, and we all laughed. "Ok, well, come on. Let's leave Sonic to get ready." She came over and also gave me a hug, but she seemed to get weaker. I didn't say anything though.

"Behave and be careful." Sonia whispered to me.

"Yeah, you too."

They said goodbye one more time, then walked out the door. I looked at the clock and well, damn, Manic was right. Time went by flying. It was already 2:17.

"Well, time to get ready." I told myself. I ran upstairs, and looked in my closet. "Shit…this is gonna take forever!" I groaned.


	6. Complications

Chapter 6 Shadow's Side

I woke up at 8:37 and stumbled out of bed, glad that I didn't have any more dreams. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I looked in the fridge and decided there was noting in there that I wanted. I was closing the freezer door when I remembered that I was going over to Sonic's house at 3:00 today. Crap…what am I going to do? What am I going to say to him? Was he wanting to say that he loved me, or was he going to ask about my family? What about both? My mind was going crazy. I didn't know what to do and I had…a little less than 7 hours to figure everything out.

I took a deep breath, and went to my bedroom. I opened my closet, and…well shit. Does he want me to wear clothes or…just go like I am? I should have asked him last night. Would that seem pushy or just wondering? I pulled out an Avenged Sevenfold shirt and a pair of black jeans. I put on black socks, and pulled out a pair of shoes. I put it on, and looked in a mirror. No, absolutely not. This could not work for Sonic. But he loves you now, and you thought that nobody could like you the way that you are…so would this outfit work? WHAT SHOULD I DO? My mind was going insane yet again. I have no clue whether I should wear clothes or not…I went back to my room, and stripped off the clothes. No way was I going to wear that…Sonic won't like it, I had to tell myself over and over again. But I kept arguing that he likes me the way that I am, so he'd like my style right? I could not decide between 'Yes' and 'No'.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. Maybe this will help me think a little clearly. I sure hope so. I stepped in, and shivered. I realized that I forgot to turn on the heat. Stupid me. I reached down and turned it to hot. I stood there for a minute, letting the warm water soak my quills, letting the steam fill up the room. I got out the shampoo and started lathering it. I stood under the water again, letting the shampoo run off of me and down the drain. I turned off the water and started to dry off. I heard a knock at my door, and then my cell phone began ringing a minute later. I looked at it, and it was…Silver. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"SHADOW? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Silver? I'm upstairs…in my bathroom…"

"Well hurry up! Rouge is hurt and she's asking for you!"

"WHAT? Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital. She's hurt bad, come on!"

"Ok, I'll be down soon." I hung up on him, and ran to my bedroom. I looked at the clothes…and put them on. I didn't know when I was going to be back…or if I was going to be back. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Silver was standing right there, looking worried. I ran to my car, and looked at Silver. He was in the passenger seat instantly. I turned on the car and rushed to the hospital.

"Please, please Rouge. Be ok, wait for me, I'm coming…"

Sorry for such a short chapter again. Like I said, it will be quite long, but hopefully good.


	7. See you at the hospital

Chapter 7 Sonic's Side I finally ended up wearing an Apocalyptica t-shirt with black jeans with white and purple paint splatters all over them. It's something Shadow would wear, but not quite my style…oh well, it is kinda cool. I looked at the time…it was already 2:27. Crap! So that means a little over half an hour before Shadow got here. Well…what do I do know?

RIIINNGGG!

Who the hell could that be? I looked at my phone (Shadow insisted I have one…) and it was Shadow.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Sonic, it's Shad. Listen, Rouge is in the hospital, unconscious. Really bad head injury, and she was asking for me and so…yeah. I'm here with Rouge…"

"Right…so I guess you're not coming over at three?"

"No, I'm sorry Sonic!" There he was, apologizing again! "I will come over around…how about 5:15? Does that work for ya?"

"Um…yeah. Sure, see you around five then…bye."

"Hey wait! I really am sorry. I want to come over now but…it's Rouge and she was asking for me. You know how it is Sonic. She helped me a lot and I needed to return the favor. I couldn't abandon her like this…if it was Knuckles, then I would have said screw it and came to your house anyways…" I heard a faint "Screw you Shadow!" and knew it was Knuckles. Poor guy…

"Listen, I totally understand…I'm gonna let you go and yeah. I'll see ya 'round five…"

"Hey! Do you want me to wear…"

"What?"

"Never mind, forget it."

"You know me better than that! I'm not going to just 'forget it'! Now tell me!"

"….fine. Do you want me…to wear…clothes?"

"Yeah! Yes, sure! Just don't tell me what they are! Ok? Gotta go! Bye!" I hung up before he could say anything else. Wow…ok. I have a lot more time on my hands…what do I do know? I'VE GOT IT! I called Shadow up again.

"Hey Shad. Mind if I come to the hospital? I haven't seen Rouge or Knuckles in like, forever. I know Rouge is hurt and everything but…would like to see her."

"Yeah, if you want. I don't care. Just be careful-" he said the next part in a whisper-"Amy's here…"

"Oh…well drat. Oh well! I'll come over anyways! I don't care about Amy…" I care about you Shadow…

"You tell me to stop acting differently! Shit man, you're acting strange too! I guess if you want to come, then go ahead."

"Ok. I'm on my way. See ya soon…"

"Keep your cell with you!" I faintly heard him say as I hung up. I stuck my phone in my pocket and ran to the hospital.

'Fluff' (as people call it) in next chapter! Only a little bit at the very end but still. Sorry for the short chapters!

CAUTION! IF YOU HAVE A 'TENDER STOMACH', THEN DO NOT READ NEXT CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	8. I don't cry!

Chapter 8 Shadow's Side

I sat by Rouge in a chair. I hoped she would be alright. She's helped me so many times…and I've been so rude to her lately. I was also waiting for Sonic to get here. I had to call to let him know that I wasn't gonna make it to his place. He called me back saying he's coming here, to the hospital. I didn't know how to tell him that I loved him…and I couldn't talk about my family. That was completely off limits. I could not handle this!

"Hey. You alright?" I looked up and Knux was staring at me. "You look really hurt."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just worried about her. I didn't abandon her…"

"I know the feeling. Hell, I love her!" His voice choked and I looked over at him. He was crying, and I felt bad for him.

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious, but hey, I don't care. You can love her. I'll be back, leave you guys alone…" I got up and left before he could say anything. I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of a mirror. I almost made fun of Knux for crying, and yet I cry too, all the time. I looked at myself, and watched a tear fall down my face.

"You're pathetic…useless…" I told myself, because I am.

"I don't think that." I heard a soft voice say. I quickly turned to see Sonic standing there, watching me. "If you were pathetic or useless, I wouldn't be you're friend…sorry to say, but it's true."

"Sonic!" I wiped away the tears, feeling dumb for crying in front of Sonic. I didn't know what to say…but I couldn't look at him.

"I had to ask Knux where you were, and he said he didn't know. I came in here…and saw you…"

"What? Crying?" I snapped. "I don't cry Sonic! At least, nobody's seen me cry before, except for you and Rouge…and Maria." I said the last part so quietly, that I don't think Sonic heard me.

"It's ok if you cry Shad. Everybody does, even Eggman!" He added the last part to be funny, to make me laugh. It worked.

"Really? I doubt that Eggy cries. What does he have to lose? He has everything he could want! Well, except for you dead, the world under his control, and being famous. Other than that though, he has everything…" I trailed off, thinking about the old egg-head. What was he planning right now?

"Really? He doesn't have someone to love him, nobody to care about him. He doesn't have everything Shad." He looked at me, and I could see sympathy in his deep emerald eyes. He started walking closer to me, and I started backing away. I ran into the wall and looked around, but then Sonic was right in front of me. I could run nowhere, I was trapped.

"Why do you run Shadow? You always run away from things, though nobody can tell. Do you know why that is Shad?" When I didn't answer, he leaned in and continued. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he spoke. "I know that you run, that you hide from the things that you fear, because I know you too well. But what I don't know is why you're afraid. I know that you run, that you fear things. I just don't know why you run, or what you fear. Will you tell me Shadow? Tell me what you're afraid of, about your family."

"NO!" I screamed at him. I pushed him away and started to walk out the door. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back. I yanked my arm, trying to get it back, but it did not work. I turned my head, thinking that it was not Sonic, but it was. Sonic was the one that was pulling me back, Sonic was the one that was torturing me until I could stand it no more.

"STOP!" I scream. I felt more tears slide down my face and I could not stop them.

"If you love me then you will stop! You have no idea what torture you are putting me through! You are the one that brings back the memories! The memories of what Caspian did to her! The horrible memories of them, my family! You bring them back to my mind! I hear their voices again, I see what my father did to me, I see EVERYTHING again because of you! You did not have the childhood that I did! You had a brother, a sister, a father and a mother that all LOVED YOU!" I stopped because I could continue no longer. I was out of breath, and the tears were coming down fast and were blinding me.

I felt Sonic let go of my hand and I fall to the floor. I felt my head hit the floor and I just lied there, crying. I could feel Sonic looking at me but I did not care anymore. I could hear Winter's voice filling my head. I hear her laughter and her happiness, and yet I heard her cries for help at the same time. I heard her cry my name, and I could not help her. They bound my hands, waist, and ankles in chains against the wall. He forced me to watch what he did to her. He stripped her of her clothes. He then used a dull knife to cut every inch of her body, all but her hands, feet, neck, and face. Then, he used salt water and slowly poured it all over her body. I heard her screams, I heard her scream my name in pure agony. Then, when we both thought it wouldn't get any worse, he started to undress himself. He looked at me and smiled the most vicious smile. He raped her for hours on end, tearing her cuts further apart. Her screams then were louder than they ever would be.

"Shadow?" I heard Sonic whisper. I felt him kneel down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I could not shake it off for I could not move.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. I never had any idea, and if I did, then I would not have said or done those things to you. I'm so sorry." He put his hands around me and helped me to my feet. I did not object. I put one arm around his shoulder, and the other arm around his waist. He did the same to me. The last thing I remember was Sonic gently pressing his lips to mine.

I don't know whether to say sorry for such a long chapter, or 'are you glad it wasn't so short?' I don't know. I was watching 'V for Vendetta' while writing this and it was a pretty good movie. I would not suggest it if you don't like blood and violence. It is a bit confusing (like the story) but a very good movie. Anyway, that concludes chapter 8, but I assure you, that there will be more chapters, with more 'Fluff'. Good night (since it's 9:38, though I'm not going to bed yet ) to some of you, and hope to see reviews (not bragging!)


	9. I'm sorry

Chapter 9 – Sonic's Side

I got to the hospital and asked Knux where Shad was. He told me that he didn't know, that Shad just said he'd be right back. Knux didn't look to go good, his eyes were red, and he was holding Rouge's hand. She had a bandage on her head, with only one of her eyes visible. The bandage was red with her blood. Would she be ok? I hoped so.

The first place I looked was in the bathroom. I got to the bathroom door and was about to open it when I heard a strangled cry. It sounded like Shadow. I opened the door slowly and quietly and saw Shadow standing in front of a mirror, crying. I gasped quietly, but he didn't hear me.

"You're pathetic…useless." I heard him say.

"I don't think that." I said. He turned around quickly, a mask of agony on his face.

"Sonic!" He quickly wiped away tears and didn't look at me.

"If you were pathetic or useless I wouldn't be your friend. Sorry to say, but it's true. I had to ask Knux where you were, and he told me he didn't know. I came in here and saw you…"

"What? Crying?" He snapped at me. I flinched and took a step back. He didn't seem to notice. "I don't cry Sonic! At least, nobody's seen me cry before, except for you and Rouge…and Maria." He said the last part quietly that I barely heard him.

"It's ok Shad. Everybody cries, even Eggman!" I added the last part to try and make him smile, to see him happy for once. It barely worked.

"Really? I doubt that Eggy cries. What does he have to lose? He has everything he could want! Well, except for you dead, the world under his control, and being famous. Other than that though, he has everything…" He trailed off and he still did not look at me. I felt bad for him.

"Really? He doesn't have someone to love him, nobody to care about him. He doesn't have everything Shad." How could Shadow think that Eggman has everything? He finally looked up at me and I saw torture in his ruby eyes.

I started walking closer to him, to try and comfort him, but he only backed away. He backed into the wall and looked around, looking for a way to run. I took this chance to run up to him (super quietly) and stood right in front of him.

Don't do this Sonic. I heard myself think. No! You need to try and help him, to see why he's crying. The other part of me argued. I decided to go with the second plan. I wanted to help him, no, I needed to help him. He looked back at me and a terrified expression appeared on his face. It took everything I had to not back up and forget about it.

"Why do you run Shadow? You always run away from things, though nobody can tell. Do you know why that is Shad?" When he didn't answer, I leaned in and continued.

"I know that you run, that you hide from the things that you fear, because I know you too well and I care about you Shadow. But what I don't know is why you're afraid. I know that you run, that you fear things. I just don't know why you run, or what you fear. Will you tell me Shadow? Tell me what you're afraid of, about your family."

"NO!" he screamed at me. He pushed me away and began to walk out. I knew that was bad to say, but I needed to figure him out. I grabbed him arm with all my strength, which isn't very strong compared to Shadow. He yanked on his arm, but I managed to hold on. He turned around and saw me.

"STOP!" He screamed. He started crying again, harder this time. "If you love me then you will stop! You have no idea what torture you are putting me through! You are the one that brings back the memories! The memories of what Caspian did to her! The horrible memories of them, my family! You bring them back to my mind! I hear their voices again, I see what my father did to me, I see EVERYTHING again because of you! You did not have the childhood that I did! You had a brother, a sister, a father and a mother that all LOVED YOU!" He stopped and I stopped breathing. I let go of his hand and he fell to the floor, still crying.

He stopped and I stopped breathing. A million questions came into my mind. Who was Caspian? What did he do to his sister? What happened to his family? What did his father do to him? What did-?

"I hear her laughter and her happiness, and yet I heard her cries for help at the same time. I hear her cry my name, and I could not help her. They bound my hands, waist, and ankles in chains against the wall. He forced me to watch what he did to her. He stripped her of her clothes. He then used a dull knife to cut every inch of her body, all but her hands, feet, neck, and face. Then, he used salt water and slowly poured it all over her body. I heard her screams, I heard her scream my name in pure agony. Then, when we both thought it wouldn't get any worse, he started to undress himself. He looked at me and smiled the most vicious smile. He raped her for hours on end, tearing her cuts further apart. Her screams then were louder than they ever would be." I heard Shadow say and my heart and breathing practically stopped. That's what happened.

I realize that Shadow did not know that he was saying this. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder and he did not move or push it away.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. I never had any idea, and if I did, then I would not have said or done those things to you. I'm so sorry." I put my hands around him and helped him to my feet. He did not object. I put one arm around his shoulder, and the other arm around his waist. He did the same to me. I turned him slightly towards me and gently pressed my lips to his. I heard him moan softly, whether in pain or pleasure, I do not know. I felt his hand tighten around my hand and waist, and I also moaned softly. I pulled away, and saw his head go forward. I was horrified that I had killed him, but I saw that he was breathing.

I walked out of the bathroom, Shadow still by my side. I passed Rouge's room and saw Knuckles staring at us. He opened his mouth but I shook my head. He closed it and he looked at us with sympathy. I frowned at him, and he mouthed 'I'm not mad or making fun of you.' I nodded and started walking down the hall. A few of the nurses asked if he needed any help and I told him he needed to go home and sleep. They nodded and said if we needed anything, to come on by.

I walked out to my car, and laid Shadow down in the back seat. He groaned slightly, but was ok. I closed the door and got into my seat. I looked back at him, and saw him sleeping soundly. I started the engine, and headed towards home.

I know some of you are probably thinking a few things right now. Like 'Where's the fluff and lemon?' or 'This is almost the same as Shadow's side…' I know and I'm sorry. I'm not very good but hey, give me some credit. I'm trying as best as I can. Next chapter, promise! Sorry, really truly am!


	10. Totally useless chapter of makeout

Chapter 10 – Shadow's Side

When I woke up, I was in Sonic's bed, with him curled up in a ball at the end near my feet. He was not asleep though. He was staring at me, his emerald eyes staring into my ruby eyes. He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He looked down, blushing.

"Do you remember?" he asked me. Did I remember what? Oh. The kiss.

"Yes." I said. "I'm not mad, though. I liked it." I told him. He looked up at me, startled.

"Really?" His face lit up a little bit, but then it fell.

"Yes! Really." It was silent for a few minutes. He still didn't look at me. I moved towards him and sat down in front of him. Even then he didn't look up.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't look up and didn't say anything. I held his chin with my fingers, and forced him to look at me. It didn't work. There was no way I could control his eyes! His piercing emerald eyes…

"I know what happened." He said. I stared at him, eyes wide.

"H-how?" It was quiet. He didn't want to say anything, and I didn't know what to say. How? How could he know? It was quiet for a while. I will not be mad, I will not be mad I kept telling myself.

"Please!" He said suddenly. "Don't be mad at me! It's not my fault! You were saying it when you were crying on the floor! You weren't whispering but also not talking very loudly…" He said. He wasn't looking at me, and now I understood why. He was afraid of me that I'd be mad at him.

"It's ok Sonic." I said. His eyes darted up, obviously surprised. "Like you said, it's not your fault. I should have been more careful." I leaned forward slightly and pressed my lips to his. I heard him gasp, but then moaned. I dropped my hand and slid one hand around his neck and the other in his quills, pulling him closer to me.

He pushed me gently on the bed, and laid on top of me. I put my arms around his waist, and moaned rather loudly. I heard his breath shudder, and realized he was laughing at me. I'll show him.

I rolled over so that I was on top of him. I heard him gasp again. I broke away from the kiss, only to lean down to ear.

"Don't think for a second that I'll be gentle." I said in a rather sexy voice. I felt him go stiff.

"P-please. H-have me-mercy!" He stuttered. "This is-one of my first times!"

"Laugh at me while I kiss you! Ha! Mercy. You ask like I know what that is! And not the 'very' first time either!" I whispered to him. With that being said, I started to lift his shirt over his head. I stared into his eyes as I began to unbutton his jeans. His eyes widened at what I was doing. I left the boxers until he was more 'ready'. I leaned down and bit into his neck.

"Shad! Oh God, that feels good!" I started licking his blood, swirling my tongue around his neck. I started teasing him. His moans increased in volume and he started to run his hands along my back, up and down, all around. He stopped at my ass and squeezed. Now it was my turn to moan. Oh he felt so good! He pulled away from the kiss. I looked down at him, sad that he pulled away.

"When will it be my turn?" He asked me.

"Your turn to what?" I asked. I was very confused.

"To 'torture' you!"

"HA! Like you could torture me!"

"You'll be surprised at what I can do to you right now Shadow, if you let me have the chance."

"Ok then. I guess you can 'have your turn' now! Show me what you got Faker!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, he rolled over again, so that I was underneath him. He lifted my shirt over my head. He was doing practically everything I did to him, as far as undressing. He leaned down and kissed me, very passionately. As he did so, I felt one of his hands start to rub my chest fur. I could hear moans coming from both of us. I felt his hand go lower, and now I was the one that stiffened. He started to stroke that certain area through my boxers. I began to moan quite loudly. This is when Sonic decided that we were so close to 'ready' to began stepping things up a notch.

He broke the kiss and started kissing my chest, then stomach. I realized that he was going down…I felt his teeth grab my boxers and pull them down. My breath got more uneven, and my heartbeat got faster. He took his hands and moved them down. He hooked my thumbs around his boxers, and 'helped' me pull them down.

He moved his hands and laid down on top of me. He began to rub against me, while beginning to kiss me again. I could hear the moans getting louder. I could feel his dick getting harder, and I was sure that mine was as well. I put my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I wanted him, needed him. I tried pulling away from the kiss, but Sonic wouldn't let me. I needed a breath, dammit! I felt Sonic's hands pull my hands away from his waist. He pinned my wrists down on the bed and then broke the kiss.

"Damn So-Sonic! I need you!" I tried pulling free, but again it did not work.

"Ha! See what torture I can do Shad?" Sonic was panting heavily on me, and I was very out of breath. "I'm sure that you enjoyed that! You were the one moaning the loudest!"

"Can you be sure of that Faker? You were pretty loud yourself! But yes, I did enjoy that. Very much…" I trailed off, and I could tell that I was blushing.

"Haha! As did I!" With that said, he leaned down and kissed me again. This one did not seem as…'urgent' as the first (technically second, if you count the hospital) kiss. This one seemed different somehow. Oh. Mouths are open, tongues were in each other's mouths. That's what different! Oh my! Sonic's tongue felt so good. I wanted to put my arms around him, but he was still holding me. Enough of Sonic being in control. It's my turn now! Get ready Sonic!

I turned him over, and slid my hands out of his. I heard a small surprised gasp, and then a deep moan. I broke away from the kiss and began to lick his chest, going down the whole while. I heard Sonic's breath become even more uneven. I smirked to myself, knowing this was going to be a lot of fun!

"Sh-Shadow? What are you-what are you doing?" He asked, very scared.

"Come on? Do you not want this?" As soon as I was finished saying that, I put my mouth over his dick, and began to suck. I heard him gasp, and then moan, very loudly, as I began to think that he had a huge dick! It must be at least 9 or 10 inches. I began to suck harder, and his moans got very loud. I felt his hand begin to stroke my quills. I began moaning louder as well. He felt and tasted so good! I felt him pull my quills, and it HURT! I pulled away and heard him whimper sadly.

"Sonic! That fucking hurt!" Simultaneously, he said:

"Shadow? Why'd you'd stop?" We looked at each other, and then laughed a little.

"Well that just sucks! I was totally about to cum! And then you stopped!"

"Oh well. Did you really want it to end right then and there?" I asked, kinda taunting him.

"No…" he said, blushing.

"Ok. Are you glad that I stopped?"

"Yeah…kinda. Can we continue though? Please?"

I answered by pressing my lips to his. As I did, I began to rub against him. This time, it was him who tried pulling away from the kiss, but no way in hell was I going to let him. He stopped after a minute, seeing that it was useless. Instead, he wrapped his legs around my waist. This time, I could break away, and I did. I unwrapped his legs. I put my hands on his waist, and waited.

"Are you ready for this Sonic? You ready to be pounded by the Ultimate Life Form?" I asked him. Even if he said no…too bad. He's gonna get it anyway!

"Shadow! I-I need you! INSIDE ME NOW!" The look on his face was absolutely hilarious! It was mixed with fear, anxiety, joy, and absolute pleasure. I flipped him over, barely gentle.

"Get ready Sonic!" I spread his legs further apart, and heard him moan softly, or maybe it was a whimper…I don't know. I held onto his waist as I positioned myself. I put the tip of my dick, just barely inside of his asshole. Then I plunged deep.

"SHADOW! OH GOD!" Sonic screamed out. I began to thrust in and out of him, over and over again.

"FASTER SHADOW! OH GOD FASTER!" I happily obeyed. I thrust faster, then harder. I began to moan, and poor Sonic was screaming, moaning, gripping the bed sheets that they were tearing.

"OH FUCK SHAD!" I knew with him, that meant that he was gonna cum any second. I stopped fucking him and flipped him over. I began to kiss him very hard, mouth open, tongue exploring. I once again began to rub against him, but this time, not so gentle. My hands were around his waist, pulling his closely to me. I was a little surprised that I didn't break any of his bones.

At the same time, we both pulled away from the kiss, and screamed as we released our hot seed over each other. We were quiet for a while, just laying there. Well, it would be quiet if we weren't panting so loud.

"Shad?" Sonic asked, still panting.

Not being able to find my voice, I muttered "Hm?"

"Could you get off of me, cause you are really starting to weigh a lot…and I like you as a pillow…" he let his voice trail off.

I had to take a minute to catch my breath, and to find my voice. Finally, I found it.

"Yeah, sure Son. You'll have to help me though, because my bones are not working. I won't be awake in five minutes, so yeah, help me." He groaned, but moved his hands and pushed me off of him. I was now on my back, with him curled up next me.

"Night Shad…" Sonic said.

I could not remember if I replied or not.


	11. What the hell?

Hey my favorite people (whoever you may be)! Just letting you know now that I have no clue what this chapter is going to be about! I'm just thinking of stuff as I go along. I usually have a plan, but this is a special occasion Anyway…yeah. I have no clue. Well, hope it's good! Tell me how you guys like the story so far! It's gonna be REALLY long! A twist or two, a lot of hurt and romance. Well, tell me how you like it. Email me or something. If you have a request, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. The only time I have to work on these though is Wednesday night and every other weekend, cause I'm with my dad and I can get on the computer…

Yeah, if you want a request, drop me an email, I'll see what I can do. Tell me how you like it so far and HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**Sonic's Side**

I lay asleep in Shadow's arms after our makeout session. God he felt so good! I wanted more and more of him, but too bad we were both too tired. Oh well, I remembered every part of it in my dreams almost as if I was reliving it.

RING! RING! RING!

What the hell?

I woke up and saw my phone was ringing. I picked up and…oh shit! Sonia and Manic!

"Hello?" I said, in a very groggy voice.

"Hey bro!" Manic said, very loud. "We'll be on our way soon. Sorry, we got lost and yeah…so that's why we're running just a little late." I looked at the time, and it was 9:23.

"It's ok Man. I understand, don't worry. You found you're way though, right?"

"Yeah. It's Shadowed Moon Lane, right?"

"Yep, that's the one. Hey, listen. Shadow and I are…in my room. Don't open the door, and don't bother me unless it's really important, alright?"

"Sure thing bro. What'ya guys been doing in there?" he asked, in a very taunting voice.

"Shut up Manic! It's nothing like that at all!"

"Joking bro! Sheesh, calm down! Ok, well, we're on our way now then. Be home soon bro. Oh! We got you some things! Got to go! Bye!"

"Wait!" But it was too late. He had hung up on me. Oh well, he was on his way, safe and sound. They'd be home soon, Shad and I'd be in here, it was all good.

"Hey my sexy blue one." I heard Shadow say. I turned over and saw him propped up on one elbow, looking at me.

"Oh, hey!" I said back, blushing.

"Who was that baby?"

"Manic. They're on their way. Don't worry, I told him don't open the door or bother us unless it's an emergency. He said Ok. I'm not cheating on you, I'd never do that!" I leaned in and gave him another kiss. Or at least, I would have, but he pulled back!

"Shad? What's wrong?" I asked him. Totally not like him! I looked in his eyes, and they were glassy, not really seeing anything. "Shad? SHADOW?" I (gently) slapped his face a few times, trying to get him to respond, but nothing.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I tried my best to get Shadow dressed, and I think I did ok. I walked out of the room, Shadow leaning on me. It was when I got to the front door that he did the strangest thing.

He grabbed my arm and turned it, hard.

"AHHH! SHADOW! STOP!"

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Before I could reply, he threw me across the room and through the wall. "AHHH!"

I couldn't think of moving, but Shadow was there again, beating me. I felt his fists connect with my face, stomach, almost everywhere. I was coughing up blood, and my sight began to disappear slightly.

"SONIC!" I suddenly heard Sonia's voice cry out. "SHADOW! STOP IT!" Sonia was suddenly behind Shadow, trying to stop him. Shadow turns around, and hits her, right in the face. She cries and is flown backwards, then not moving at all. Manic suddenly is right beside her. Shadow turns back to me, his eyes full of hatred and hurt.

"You lied to me Sonic. You never loved me." His voice was surprisingly soft, and almost calm. "You only used me for your own pleasures." My eyes tried to focus, but it looked like there were 5 of Shadow. "I won't take it anymore Sonic. I know you love Knuckles. I see the way you look at him, how you smile at his name." At the word 'name', he punched me again.

"Shad…" I managed to gasp. God it hurt to talk, but I had to! You know that I love you! I- I hate Knuckles! He hates me too! God Shad, you KNOW THIS!" I cringed when I saw 5 fists coming at me, and waited for the crucial impact…but it didn't come. I opened my eyes, and saw the fists stopped about 3 inches from my face. I blinked a few times and my vision became just a little clearer.

Shadow's eyes had returned to normal, and he was staring at me, and his fist.

"Sonic?" He said, in a very strangled voice.

"What the fuck Shad?" I asked back. "God this hurts. Fight it, I thought. Stay alive, you can do it!"

"Sonic? What happened? WHAT DID I DO?"

"You mean you don't fucking remember? You twisted my arm at the front door, then you threw me into a wall, then you were beating me up, practically everywhere. After that, you said that I loved Knuckles. That I never loved you, and I only used you for my own pleasures. Oh, and you hit my sister in the FUCKING FACE!" I told him all of it. How could he not fucking remember?

He turned around and looked at Sonia, now sitting up in Manic's arms, crying. Manic looked up, and gave a death glare at Shadow. Then he saw me…He whispered something to Sonia, and she nodded. He set her down gently, and he came over to me. Shadow moved out of the way. He stood at the door and looked around, with a shocked and scared face. He looked at me, mouthed sorry, then ran out the door.

"Sonic?" Manic kneeled down beside me. "Are you alright bro?"

"Ha." I managed a little wimpy laugh. "You see me like this, and ask if I'm ok. Everything hurts Man. My sight is fading, and I hear a little ringing in my ears. Yeah, I'm just fine!"

"Sorry bro. What do I do?"

"Does either of you know how to drive and do you know where the hospital is?"

"Yeah, we saw it when we were lost. I think Sonia knows how to drive."

"Yep, I do. The question is, do we have a car?"

"Fu….crap!" When younger brother is in the room, no saying Fuck…or any other cuss words.

"Call..." Who do I call? GOT IT! "Call Tails!"

"OK…Hello? Is this Tails?

…

"Ok, hi. This is Manic, Sonic's younger brother."

…

"Yeah, long story. Anyway…hang on a min. Hey bro?"

"What?"

"What should I tell him?"

"We need a ride to the hospital, I'm hurt bad, hurry, thanks."

"Ok. Yeah, I'm back. Ok, here goes. We need a ride to the hospital because Sonic's hurt badly, please hurry, and thanks."

…

"Ok, thanks so much Tails. Ok, bye. He's on his way."

"Ok, good. I miss Tails. Been forever since I've seen him…"

"He won't go ape-shit on you, will he?"

"Manic! Language!" Sonia yelled at him.

"Sorry sis! Anyway, will he?"

"NO! Never Tails!"

"But Sha…"

"We are not talking about that!" I yelled at him. I could not talk about that, not yet. I know Shadow, but… how could he do this? After today? Was he mad at me about knowing what happened to his family? Was that why he did this? But he said he wasn't mad!

"SONIC? MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Hey Tails! Questions later. Right now, get us to the hospital…" I let my eyes drift shut, knowing that everything was going to be alright…

At least I hoped so…

Hey! What do you guys think so far? Like it? I hope you do. Like I said before, there will be at least one twist! Hope you guys like it, and I have to go start Chapter 12…and finish my breakfast Bye people!


	12. Now what?

Shadow's Side

I ran out of Sonic's house after I…hurt him. I didn't run in the open street, but back roads. I didn't know where I was going. I needed to be alone. Home would probably work…no. Too many memories. I couldn't go to the hospital, not with all those people there. I got it!

I turned around and slowed down. I remember there being an abandoned building. I didn't know what it used to be. Church, school, hospital, jail, or hell, even a psychiatric ward. I didn't know, but it was abandoned.

Walking, it'd probably take me about a little over an hour. That was fine by me. I was in no hurry. I needed to think.

I remember Sonic telling me he knew what happened, and our makeout session. That put a little smile on my face. But then it quickly faded. He'd probably never want to do that again, not after this. I remember waking up with him on the phone. He said it was Manic, and they'd be home soon. He said he'd never cheat on me…

…then nothing. It was like someone hit me in the back of the head. I blacked out. Although…I remember hearing Eggman's voice. He said that Sonic didn't love me, that he loved Knuckles. Then I…woke up. Sonic was bloody on the floor, well technically inside a wall. I had my fist about 3 inches from his face. Manic was holding Sonia by the opposite wall, at least not in the wall. Manic came over, and I ran out.

So what the hell happened? I apparently beat up sonic, and when Sonia tried to stop me, I hit her too. I continued to beat up Sonic…I remember him telling me that he loved me, not knuckles. That Knuckles hated him too…then I woke up…

Why the hell did I hear Eggman's voice in my head? That doesn't make any sense! Things were not getting any clearer. I didn't know anything I didn't know before.

I passed the cemetery on my way to my abandoned palace…that's it! That's going to be the new name, My Abandoned Palace. I walked through the gates of the cemetery to my mother's grave. Once there, I knelt down and began crying.

"Mother…mom…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't the perfect son, that I couldn't protect her…Winter, I mean. I tried…I really did! Is that why Father tortured me, why he made me miserable? Everyday was the same thing mom. He'd beat me, he'd cut me…he'd rape me! You never stopped him!" I broke down then. I let all the fear, sadness, and misery consume me. I lay there, next to my mother's grave, crying, and screaming.

"Shad? Is that you?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice say. I looked up…and saw Rouge leaning over me. She began rubbing my arms, and back. I sat up and pulled her towards me, not for a kiss, but a much needed hug. She didn't try fighting.

I held onto her, whispering her name over and over again. She didn't ask questions, not yet. She just held me close, rubbing my back and head quills. The tears slowed, eventually, while we were sitting here, holding each other. This is when Rouge decided was a good idea to start questions.

"Shad, baby? What happened? Did you do something?" She didn't pull away, but I could imagine the expression on her face from her voice, filled with worry and concern.

"I…I…love Sonic…don't say anything, just let me finish." I took a breath and continued, fighting off the tears. "I was asleep at Sonic's house, after I came and saw you. I woke up, and Sonic and I…admitted we loved each other…passionately. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Sonic woke up to Manic and Sonia calling, don't ask right now." She nodded, and I continued. "I woke up to him talking on the phone. He told me it was Manic, that he loves me, and he'd never cheat on him…then I blacked out. I-"

"What? You blacked out?"

"Yeah, like someone hit me in the back of the head, and I blacked out. I remember hearing Eggman's voice in my head, saying that Sonic loved Knuckles, that he only used me for his own pleasures. I didn't believe him…but why did I hurt Sonic? I remember Sonic saying that he loves me, that Knuckles and him hate each other. That's when I…woke up. I asked him what happened. These were the exact words he said: 'You mean you don't fucking remember? You twisted my arm at the front door, then you threw me into a wall, then you were beating me up, practically everywhere. After that, you said that I loved Knuckles. That I never loved you, and I only used you for my own pleasures. Oh, and you hit my sister in the FUCKING FACE!'" I burst into tears again. How could I do that to him? It was Sonic, the one that I love.

I realized that Rouge was silent. She was also stiff.

"Rouge?" I asked in a strangled voice. I waited a while…no reply. I grabbed her shoulder's and pulled away, so that she was facing me.

I wish I hadn't. Her eyes were wide, full of fear, shock, anger, disbelief…Her mouth was open just the littlest bit.

"Rouge?" I asked again, in a very worried voice. Was she alright? Did I hurt her, mentally? Did I do something wrong…again?

"Shadow? You- you remember hearing Eggman's voice in you head, while you…."

"Yeah. He said Sonic didn't love me and he was only using me for his own pleasures. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe we should give Eggy a visit. What do you think? We need answers, so you don't do this again. To Sonic, or anybody else." She said the last part with fear.

"Yeah. I think that's a really good idea. Thanks Rouge." She smiled the tiniest bit. "Um, Rouge? Are you- are you alright? Did I…did I do something wrong again? Did I hurt you somehow?"

"What? No, I'm fine, just worried and a little…ok, just a little freaked out, but I'm fine. It's alright Shad. We're gonna find out what the hell happened, and why." She stroked my head quills, and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Rouge. I believe in you…how did you get out of the hospital?" I asked her suddenly.

"HA! That's a fun but long story." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I…we have time" I also smiled. Something to get my mind off things…

This should be interesting…


	13. In the Hospital

Hey people! This chapter, I guess, will be full of random stuff. Sonia, Manic, and Tails are all in the hospital with Sonic. There is a bit of 'confession' at the end. Anyway, yeah. I don't know where you guys think the story is going, but it's going to be good! I think/hope so anyway. If you want, you can drop me an email or something. I'd like to know what you guys think of it so far. How did you like Shadow 2 chapters ago? (in case you missed it, he had glassy eyes. Just letting you know in case you missed it/forgot about it. Don't think that's a hint…don't know.) Tell me what you think. PLEASE! Black-Rose3245 (that's me) Tell me what you think.

Ch. 13 Sonic's Side

Why would Shadow do this? Especially to me…after what we shared…God, I still hurt. His eyes…they were glassy…what the hell happened?

I suddenly felt a sharp pain go through my left arm. I forced my eyes to open, and then squint back. Damn, that light was bright. Open…open…open…

They opened.

I looked over at my arm, and saw a needle with my blood in it.

"GAH!" I screamed. I tried pulling back, but Manic and Sonia were already grabbing my arm, forcing it to stay there.

"Hey bro! You're awake! How ya feeling?"

I glare at him. "You ask me how I'm doing…when there's a needle through my arm! Drawing my blood, nonetheless!" I shake my head, and the needle pulls out, and they let go. I grab my arm and hold it to my chest, and wince. I look down, and there's a huge bruise. Crap…

"The fastest thing on Earth…afraid of needles." My sister mocked me.

"Hey! They hurt! So do lasers, now that I think about it." I looked at Sonia shaking her head, but a smile on her face. "Have you ever been hit by Eggman's lasers? They freaking hurt!" I told her. They both cracked up laughing.

"HE'S AWAKE!" a familiar voice screamed. I winced and looked over.

"TAILS!" I screamed. He almost dropped the food he was carrying, but didn't. He set it down on a table and came rushing over to me. He hugged me…hard.

"Ow, Tails. Bruise on my chest." He pulled back, a stricken look on his face.

"Sorry!" he said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a gentle hug. He didn't fight…much. He pulled back and I smiled. Was he getting cuter? It sure seems like it.

"Hey! Are you hungry? I have food! And not hospital food either! Look! It's Burger King! Your favorite, with everything on it!" I looked over and reached for it, my mouth watering. Tails laughed and got me my food. I opened the bag and began eating it, fast and hungrily.

I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me. I stopped with my mouth open and the burger about 3 cm away. I pulled down, and everybody started laughing.

"Was I supposed to wait or…?"

"No! That's not it, it's just…" Tails cracked up again.

"Did you get them anything?" I asked, referring to Manic and Sonia.

"Of course! I got everybody something. I didn't want to leave anybody out." Tails reached in the bag and handed everybody something. They started eating, and I continued eating, not so fast, but normal, like everybody else.

While everybody ate, I just thought…mainly about Shadow and what the hell happened. Who knew? Maybe I didn't want to know. If he was going to be an asshole, then I wasn't going to stop him. It was part of who he was. Why should I change him? Correction: Why should I waste my time trying to change him. I knew it was pointless.

I caught Sonia's eyes, and smiled. She smiled back, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. I cocked my head to one side, and she pointed outside. I nodded. She didn't want to talk about it, not with Tails here…and maybe Manic too. I got out of bed and followed her outside. Tails and Manic pretended not to notice.

We went outside and around the corner. She stopped and turned around. She came to me and hugged me. I hugged back. Something was bothering her…

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm your bigger sister. Big sisters are supposed to protect their younger brothers. I didn't. I wasn't there to help you. I'm not-"

"Soni. Don't, okay? It's fine. I understand. It was my fault really. I shouldn't have sent you two off like that, just because I wanted to see Shadow. That was cruel and harsh. Shadow was right." I whispered the last part. He was right. That-that was very harsh.

"I shouldn't have done that. That was wrong of me. I'm the one that should be sorry Soni." I hugged her closer to me. "I understand, I really do. I've lived all this time, thinking that you guys were dead, and it was my fault because I wasn't there to save you. I'm your little brother. Little brothers are supposed to worry about their big sister. And after what you've been through, it's okay. C'mon. Don't stress yourself over something that you couldn't stop anyway. Shadow wasn't himself. His eyes, they were glassy. I don't know why he did it, but he wasn't himself. I know that much…"

"Okay…I'm still sorry this had to happen to you, even though you're probably right. I couldn't stop it. Shadow's too strong, and I'm too weak. It's not your fault. No matter how many times you say that it is, it's not. Come on, let's go back. They're probably wondering what the hell happened to us. We don't want them to worry anymore."

She pulled away from the hug, and we started walking back. She took a deep breath at the door, put on a smile, and walked inside. I looked at everybody, and tried my best not to worry. I knew everything would be alright…

I hoped.


	14. My Abandoned Palace

Shadow's Side

As Rouge and I walked to…I think Eggman's place, she told her story about her breaking out of the hospital. It consisted of alcohol, fighting, action…all the good stuff. Well, not romance. Oh well…I'm not sure I wanted to think about romance…

"Shadow?" Rouge had stopped in front of me and was practically screaming my name.

"Huh? What?" I said, shaking my head, trying to get it clear.

"You're eyes. It looked like they were starting to go…glassy again. Like you were…dying. You were walking aimlessly, and like you weren't listening to me….Are you alright?" Her voice and eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah. I don't know, sorry. I'm fine, really. It's ok Rouge, go on. As you were saying? I promise that I will give you my full attention to you and your story. So please, go on."

"Ok…anyway. Knuckles had this plan to get us out, this is where it gets good. He said he was going to the restroom, and he did. But, he poured alcohol on his fur, making it run down. He came out stumbling, all yelling and cussing. It was funny, I had to try my best not to burst up laughing. Anyway, all the nurses were rushing to him, trying to get him in a room and calmed down and shit. While they were busy with him, I slipped out. A nurse saw me, and she tried getting the others' attention, but it didn't work out. She tried to 'fight' me on her own, but I showed that bitch! I got a few good hits in there. I left her with a black eye, split lip, broken nose, and I think a few broken ribs. I-"

"HAHAHA! That's my girl Rouge! God, I taught you well, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did! She kicked me in my gut, and that messed me up for a minute, cause it hurt fighting with a split head. I-"

"WHAT? YOU LEFT?"

"Calm down. You're the one that told me to live with the pain, or let it take me over. So instead of having to eat gross hospital food and crap, I left and decided the pain wasn't all that bad, really. Calm down big guy! Anyway, the story. Well, I got out, and Knuckles came out about 15 minutes later. We got in his car, drove off, and went to his house for a while….His bed is so comfy, and-"

"Ok, don't need details. I get the picture, a little too clearly."

"Hey…where are we?" Rouge suddenly asked me. I looked around, and noticed that we were headed to…

"My Abandoned Palace." I told her. "In fact, we're almost there. Just a few more minutes."

"You're what? You have an Abandoned Palace…cool. Wait, what?"

"There's an abandoned place, and it's perfect for me when I need to think. I call it My Abandoned Palace. I don't know what it used to be. It doesn't matter though, it's abandoned, and perfect. I…" I cut off there. I was going to say 'I used to go there to hide from Father', but I couldn't. Then she'd ask questions, and I couldn't have another person know my secret…but wait! I hadn't said anything about Father…only what Caspian did to Winter…Sonic only knows half of it…maybe not even half.

"Shad?"

I looked over at Rouge, and there was that mask again. The one that full of concern, worry, and fear.

"I'm fine Rouge. Just thinking. Really, it's ok. Hey! There it is!" She looked over, distracted. And it was there, just the way I remembered it. Broken windows, vines hugging it, climbing up. That off-white color.

"Come on. Let's go." I started walking towards it, and I didn't look back to see if Rouge was following. At this point, I really didn't care. She could decide that she didn't want to be with me, or whatever, and leave. I'd be fine with that.

I got to the door, and opened it. I walked in and smiled. This was my place. I let the door close behind me, and started walking. I heard the door open again, and remembered Rouge. I still didn't turn around, or say anything, I just continued down the empty hallways…walking down my secret place…I hadn't even shown Sonic this…but would he want to come down here with me…after what I had done? I shook my head. I was not going to think about that…

"Shadow? Where are you boy?"

No…this can't be happening! He can't be here! Yet…when I turned around…there he was…that mask of hatred…and of lust…

"Shad? Shadow, baby?"

I blinked…and he was gone. Instead, Rouge was right there, holding me in her lap…petting my quills.

"Rouge?"

"It's ok baby…I'm here. I won't let anybody hurt you again…"

She let her sentence fade away…and I suddenly realized what she was saying…

"You know. You know what happened…"

"I am so sorry that had to happen…I wish I could have been there for you…why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say a word to anybody? We would have helped you baby."

"NO! He would have hurt me worse! I couldn't tell anybody! As much as I wanted to, I couldn't! You were there Rouge…but I couldn't tell anybody…"

"Shh…it's ok. He's gone now…he won't hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you, ever again…All the times we started talking about him…we were putting you through hell…that's why you said stop…you were scared and hurt…oh Shadow…I am so sorry…"

We didn't talk for a while after that. We just sat there, her holding me in her lap…petting my quills. She didn't realize it, but she was making everything better already.

"Please." I said. "Please. Just don't tell anyone…it kills me that you know…and if Sonic found out…or anybody else…I can't live with that Rouge! I don't want everybody's pity! I don't want to be reminded of that…ever again…but if you want to know everything that happened…" I faded off…waiting for her answer…I would tell her about Winter…

"There's more?" Her answer was just barely more than a whisper. But her voice was filled with…agony…

"Do you remember Winter? My sister…"

"Yes. She was always full of joy. Every time you came home, she could come running and laughing…oh god…no! Please, tell me no!"

"…yes. He did the same to her…but there was more than that…there was this boy…named Caspian. Winter loved him. And I was frankly fond of him too. He treated her well…" I stopped. It was so hard to go on…

"It's ok Shad. You don't have to continue."

"No! You have to know…I have to tell you…let someone know. I can't keep everything locked up forever…Anyway, one day, Caspian was taking both of us to a game. He didn't tell us the directions, and we had no idea where it was, so we didn't realize that we had passed it…but he had never had the intention of bringing us to the game…He turned on a gravel road, and a few minutes, he pulled up to an abandoned falling apart house…He had people there, waiting for us…They put a gun to our head, got us out of the car, and then knocked us out. When I woke up, I was chained to the wall. Both my hands and feet locked up. They had Winter tied to a bed…in a thin white nightgown…and she was already bloody. Only Caspian was there. He said the others had left, but I knew he was lying. I saw Winter crying, trying to escape…we both knew it was useless…and our lives ended here…He started…kissing her…and touching her…he laid down on top of her…and he…he raped her! While forcing me to watch…She was screaming my name…counting on her big brother to save her…and I couldn't! I couldn't help her…and it was my fault…it was always my fault that I couldn't save her…help her when she needed me…" I let my sentence fade away…I was crying…again. I couldn't save her…it was my fault…

"Shh…Shadow, baby. It's gonna be alright…we'll find him. We'll make him pay…"

"No! You can't! He's already gone…They're both gone. They had planned it…when he was done…with everything…he knocked us out again. We woke up in our beds at home, with…Father gone…Mother was with us. And she was crying…a few days later, the police found him in a hotel room, a few states away…and he killed himself…he had a gun in his hand…and he shot himself in the head…but he left us alive, so we would know the pain and torture he put us through…" I broke this time…I cried harder…and Rouge held me…rocking me in her arms…


	15. Breaking Out

Ch. 15-Sonic's Side

After we ate, everyone just kinda sat around. I sat on the bed, Sonia and Manic sat on the couch, and Tails sat on a chair. I turned on the television…and flipped through 56 channels…and found nothing to watch…Oprah, CSI Miami…and some other crappy shows. I was hoping for Criminal Minds or NCIS…but nothing.

I flipped of the T.V. and laid my head down…with a hurtful thunk.

"Ow…" I opened my eyes and looked at everybody. "Well, what do you guys want to do now?"

"I don't know. They won't let you leave yet…and it's probably killing you to not run…and your in pain and refusing medication…so we probably can't do a whole lot…"

"Sonia! Believe me, I want to leave, I want to run, I want to take medication, but I can't! Every time I try, it makes me feel worse, even sick! It's not my fault! Everyone thought that I just wouldn't take the dumb medication, but when I did, I was sick! You have to remember that!"

"I remember…" Manic spoke. "Only bits and pieces…When you actually would take them, you were sick. But there were times when I saw you pretend to take them, but you hid them…but I didn't tell anybody. You weren't sick when you didn't take them, obviously." A small smile appeared…but it was sad. "You were sick when dad asked you to go to the store…He asked you to take your medicine…but you hid them…that was the day everything changed…If you took you medicine, and got sick, then you would have stayed home. You would have been able to save us…You would have been weaker, but I know you would have saved us…if you knew…."

Manic then broke down. He pulled his knee's up to his chest and cried. He was mumbling things, but I couldn't figure out what.

I got up, after wincing and whispering some really bad words, and walked over to him. I sat down on the couch next to him. I put one of my arms around him, and pulled him closer to me. He rested his head on my shoulder, still crying.

"I'm sorry…if I knew, I would not have left the house…I would have helped you, saved you…" I turned to look at Sonia, but she was not looking at us. "Soni?" She had a far away look in her eyes…

It was quiet for a long time…Tails was looking away awkwardly, Manic's cries had died down, but were faintly still there, and I was worried. Sonia spoke, barely more than a whisper…

"I remember daddy said that we should all leave…but none of us understood why, so we kept asking…then it was too late. He told daddy that if he just went with him, that he wouldn't hurt any of us…but daddy refused. The man took mama first…and threatened to kill her, but again daddy refused…then he killed mama! He took Manic, and I ran to try and save him, but he got me too…He locked us up in a dark room…but we could hear everything."

"None of it was making any sense…He said that everything was daddy's fault! That this could have been prevented if he only went back. But daddy said that he had to stay with us, his family, to protect us. Then the man got angry…he started yelling, but daddy responded in a calm voice. Then daddy screamed…agonizing pain…His last screaming words were 'Sonia! Please, protect Manic…I promise you that Sonic will save you. I love you both…'. Then one last tortured scream…Then man laughed…We didn't know what was going on…I held Manic, praying that you would come…but it was too late! The man took off…he made the machine go away…and you weren't back. We didn't know what to do! We were crying…It was cold and dark…and we were hungry…and so cold and scared…" Tears were falling down her cheeks, but she looked straight ahead. I got up and sat down in between them. I held them both close, and closed my eyes, feeling better that they were safe with me.

"Tails." I said, opening my eyes and looking at him. "Call Knuckles. Tell him we need his help getting out of here."

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Listen. I know I don't want to be stuck here. I know you guys don't want to be stuck here. I want to go home…or…" I was about to say 'or call Shadow'…but that wouldn't be a good thing right now…"Or something. I know Knux, and he can help us get out of here! Well, me at least. You guys are free to go whenever…Listen. Tails, call Knuckles. Tell him he needs to help us…me get out of here. Manic, Sonia…" I looked at them, not wanting to leave them. "When Tails is done talking with Knux…go with him. Tails." I said and looked over at him. "Either go to your house, or mine. I have my cell on me. Yes! I know! I have a cell phone. Shadow insisted." I said as Tails face went to shock. "I will call you when I am free. If I don't call before visiting time is over…call Knuckles. Everyone got that?" I asked, looking at them.

"Um…what if Knuckles doesn't answer?" Tails asked.

"Call the hospital. See what the heck happened. Ok?" They all nodded. "Good. Call him." He nodded again. He got out his phone and called him. While he was talking, I hugged Manic and Sonia close. "You'll be safe, I promise. Trust Tails. He's a good friend…" But so was Shadow… "Just trust him. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Knuckles is…well, Knuckles. He's awesome at breaking out of places." I smiled, remembering. "Trust me. We'll all be fine. I'll see you guys soon." I held them tighter, and looked at Tails as he hung up.

"He'll be here in maybe 15 minutes. He said you'd better be up for this, because he isn't carrying you or whatever. Good old Knux." Tails said, smiling.

"Ok, good. I'm ready. It'll hurt like hell-"

"Language!" Sonia said. She looked up at me, with a look of annoyance on her face, but also a small smile.

"Sorry! It'll hurt like heck, but it'll be a whole lot better than being stuck here!" I looked at Manic and Sonia again, and took a deep breath. "Ok. You guys had better go. We don't want them to…get suspicious or anything." I hugged them tighter, and then got up. Manic was looking at me, sadness deep in his eyes. Sonia was looking at Tails…a blank look. Tails got up, and walked over to me. Then…he hugged me. I hugged him back. "Keep them safe." I felt him nod.

"Keep you and Knuckles safe." I nodded in return.

I bit back tears, and pulled back. "Go on. You guys got to go." I walked towards the bed…away from them. They walked out the door, without turning back.

"Be safe…please. I whispered. I let the tears come.

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Stuff's been happening and I've been so busy. Sorry if the story's dragging a little. It will get better, I promise I hope you guys like it. Review…write me an email or something…Let me know if it sucks or if you think its good! I'll be working on Chapter 16! Sorry if its dragging! Bye lovely people!


End file.
